D R A M A!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: D.R.A.M.A!What is Drama?Drama is an episode that is turbulent or highly emotional.Kagome Higurashi,thats me;and my lifes FULL of DRAMA!No matter where I go,I step into a new level of Drama.Now,I just hope I can find my way out of this Never-ending Drama.
1. Starting Anew

_**D-R-A-M-A**_

_**Summary: DRAMA! D...R...A...M...A! **__**What is Drama? Drama is an episode that is turbulent or highly emotional...This is Drama. **__**Kagome Higurashi**__**, that's me; and my life's FULL of D-R-A-M-A! So much so, that it doesn't matter where I go, I step into a new level of Drama. Now, I just hope I can find my way out of this Never-ending Drama.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Yusuke (Incestuous) – Kagome/Kurama (Escape) – Kagome/Hiei (Fate)**_

_**Rated: M (DUH!)**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance/DRAMA**_

**S. T. Nickolian: Konbanwa, minna-san! How'd you like the first chapter? Akuma-Chibi and I were chatting and she gave me the extended summary of this story and I asked if I could help! We did damn well, if I do say so myself. ^_^ Like Akuma said, we went back and forth on this, but I have to say I think she did more of the writing than me. ^^; So give her extra love! Thanks for reading, and please leave us a review!**

**Akuma-Chibi: Hiya guys! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! This was a request from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. S.T Nickolian has kindly agreed to help me write it, so please pay respects and give her the credit she deserves. We went back and forth, every time you see -x-x-x-, we traded, I started, so you should be able to tell with that. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**DEDICATED TO:**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**

**-x-x-x-**

**Starting Anew**

**-x-x-x-**

"Can someone give me an example of a First-order constant-coefficient linear homogeneous difference equation?"

Hands went up, many avoided the teachers eyes, knowing full well that they would be ignored if they put on the 'I'm-taking-notes' act. The teacher scanned the classroom and stopped on a young girl sitting in a daze, staring out the window with a look of forlorn and wishy-washy. "Miss. Higurashi?"

"..."

"Miss. Higurashi?"

"..."

The teacher walked down the rows of students and up to the quiet girl, lost in thoughts about who knew what. Her black wave hair reached past her elbows, pulled into a set of two braids and her cobalt blue eyes were covered in a film of haze; truly, this girl had no idea where she was anymore, so far gone in her thoughts. The teacher picked up the book on the girls desk and prepared to bring it down loudly onto the desk when the girls hand stopped it mid drop with her pen that had moments ago been held limply in hand. She snapped out of her daze and realized what she'd done, pulling her hand back, she apologized to the teacher.

The teacher composed herself and placed the book gently back onto the girls desk, "Miss. Higurashi, can you give me an example of a First-order constant-coefficient linear homogeneous difference equation?"

"y(_x _+ 1) – _ay_(_x_) = 0."

"...yes, that's good." She walked back up to the dry erase board and took a market, writing the example given down on the board as the girl drifted off into her thoughts once more; being consumed with the grief of whatever lay within her heart.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_What are ya cryin' for, wench?" Blood dribbled from moving lips as he tried to pull them into a smile. "Stupid. You're always crying."_

"Be quiet!" Tears poured down her cheeks as her hands desperately tried to stop the bleeding from his stomach. "You—Why can't you stop insulting me at a time like this!" Red stained her fingers. She couldn't stop it.

_He coughed, sending blood spraying over her face. "Not something—"A ripple of pain cut him off, and he cried out. "Shit-god-damn-it!" _

_She didn't bother scolding him for cursing—the children weren't in the clearing, but rather safe in the village far away. Sounds of the battle she'd dragged him from filtered through the trees. Metal screeched against metal. Roars returned with challenging war-cries. _

_He should have been back there. He should have been fighting with their friends. Winning. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _

_Her apologies repeated, agony choking her voice. He wanted to roll his eyes—she really was such a crybaby—but he couldn't find the strength. "It ain't your fault…" His words slurred, and the pain in raking over him began to fade. "Ain't—your fault."_

_The hated scent of that guy wafted up from beside him, and __dark brown eyes__ glared weakly into golden. The noble silver and white that made up his damned brother glowed under the moonless sky—the stars shining on him. "Ain't… your fault either."_

_His brother frowned, confused. Of course it wasn't his fault. "You're dying."_

_His blood-stained lips lifted in a sardonic smirk. "An' Tenseiga doesn't work twice…" She sobbed, slouching over him. He lifted a hand onto her head, never breaking his brother's gaze. "__Kagome__…" The unspoken request was understood, and his brother closed his eyes in resignation. "I'm sorry."_

"_Inuyasha!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**(End Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

_**BING, BING, BING**_

Kagome glanced at the school intercom as it sounded the end of her last class. Standing and stretching, Kagome made to move when her teacher had so abruptly cut her off. "Miss. Higurashi, please take a seat, I wish to have a word with you."

Her three friends glanced between each other before leaving the class and waiting in the hall.

"Miss. Higurashi, what was that you did in class earlier? You have been behaving strangely lately, and what you did was almost...dare I say it...delinquent like. I don't want to send any bad news home to your mother, so whatever trip you are on, whatever is going on in your life that you think it's more important than your studies and your future, I think you need to sit down and sort through those priorities, see what is truly important." Her teacher took a breath, "You aren't heading down a good path, and I don't buy into all those sicknesses; I think they are merely excuses your mother's making for you so not to bring shame to her family, in which case, you need to shape up."

Kagome's hands were clenched in tight fists at her side as she with held her temper. _'Who does she think she is! She knows nothing about me! Nothing of what I have gone through! Nothing of what I have lost!'_

"I want you to attend counseling after school on Wednesday's from now on, until I see an improvement in your attitude and attendance."

'_My attitude?'_ She glared heatedly at the older woman and turned away from her, making her way to the door. It was all she could do to keep herself from lashing out at the woman.

"Miss. Higurashi! I did not give you permission to leave!"

She turned callously to her, "...I don't recall asking for your permission..." She left the teacher stunned silent and passed through the door and past her three _baby chicks_.

"Kagome,"

"Kagome wait for us!"

"What was that all about, Kagome?"

She turned and smiled, "Don't worry about it; I need to head home and help Mama with the Shrine, I'll see you guys later." Turning away from the perturbed trio, she walked home, letting her mind fall back to the past once more.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

_The funeral was simple—nothing at all adequate for the son of the Great Dog Demon General, but Kagome had insisted that it was good enough. Inuyasha wouldn't have wanted something too grand for his death._

_She sat in front of his grave, staring blankly at the stone, engraved with simple words. "Inuyasha. Friend, brother, and love. Loyal to the last."_

_Sesshoumaru had narrowed his eyes at the "brother" but didn't complain, lest he suffer the heartbroken rant and sobs of the miko again. She wouldn't allow him to be taken to a resting place with their father and had tried to beat him with her pitiful fists in an attempt to keep him. So instead he was placed at the base of the Goshimboku; the tree that brought them together._

_Ever since the short service ended, she wouldn't leave her spot. Sometimes she would stare at her hands, as if she could still see his blood, and she would mumble and cry, blaming herself. The kitsune had to bring food and blankets to her for three days, though he had to convince her to eat. But now Sesshoumaru had enough._

"_Miko." As expected, she didn't acknowledge his voice, continuing to stare at the grave. He stood at her shoulder, eyes boring into her. "The half-breed would not want you to waste away for him." She remained silent, and a slight narrowing of his eyes was the only foreshadowing to his next action. "This Sesshoumaru will not let a powerful ally destroy herself for something as petty as death."_

_With a deft movement, she was thrown over Sesshoumaru's mokomoko-covered shoulder. An indignant cry—the first real sound she released in three days—grated at his ears, but he didn't pause. His steps were as sure as ever, and they were directed away from the grave. "What are you doing, you bastard! Put me down!"_

"_No." Kagome gawked at the simple, dispassionate response and pounded on his back with her weak punches. She gazed despairingly at the Goshimboku as it moved further and further out of sight. _

"_Stop! I won't leave him—you can't do this!"_

"_You'll find that I can." Sesshoumaru was nothing if not graceful as he whirled to a tree, pressing the miko against the bark firmly. She gasped in shock and reoriented herself before gazing back at the grave longingly. A sharp claw jerked her head up to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze._

_Eyes hard as solid gold and face lined with annoyance, the taiyoukai caught her gaze and held it. "When Inuyasha died, he entrusted your safety to this Sesshoumaru, but it will be nothing like what he did for you. This Sesshoumaru will not travel with you for the sole purpose of protecting you. This Sesshoumaru will not save you from minor opponents that one such as yourself should be able to easily dispatch. You will not be pampered as before, whether or not you believe it to have been so. You will be trained and forced to defend yourself and any in your company, none of which will allow mooning over the dead."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(End Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked up the last few steps of the shrine stone stairs, glancing back at the street below before returning her gaze to the shrine and heading in. Back then, when Sesshoumaru had spoken those words, resolute and obstinate, she hadn't a clue how to react. She had pretty much gawked at him while he gave a half smirk and released her, knowing that, not only had he won her silence, he had also helped her to understand that he was her protector now, and she needed to snap out of her depression and get back in the game. She was thankful to Sesshoumaru, for many things, and not just training her, but for pushing her.

She sighed in irritation, looking at the small stack of papers that she'd pulled from her bag; she had school work, and chores, as well as wanting to speak with her mother about her teacher. Truly, Kagome didn't know how one could say such things without thinking them through.

"Kagome?" The soft voice her brother had grown into came from her open doorway. He was leaning against the frame, patiently waiting to be acknowledged. "You seem a little irritated."

She turned to her brother, it had been two years, thirteen, and she was seventeen, but he still acted fifteen or sixteen every once in a while. "Yeah, slightly so. What is it you need?"

"I'm going to the arcade; I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." He saw her open her mouth to speak and cut her off, "All you do is school work and chores; you should get out and have some fun." Again she made a move to speak and he closed his eyes before interrupting again, "One day isn't going to throw your equilibrium off." When she said nothing, he opened his eyes and grinned, "Great, I'll go tell mom." He said, leaving her room with the door open.

She stared at the spot her brother had moments ago occupied, her mouth agape, having wanted multiple times to say something, yet being cut off each time was not something she was used to. "..." She closed her mouth and frowned in thought, _'Did that just happen?'_

"Kagome, if you are going with Souta, take this."

Kagome turned and her hand shot out and caught the coin bag tossed by her mother. _'Was I given a choice in this?'_

"Kagome, hurry up!" Souta pulled at her arm, pulling her from her seat and down the stairs. _'I know I didn't agree to this!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared blankly at the building her brother dragged her to. "What am I supposed to do here again?"

Souta rolled his eyes. "It's an arcade, Nee-chan! You're supposed to go in, play games, blow off some steam, and have fun! Seriously, I'm getting worried about you! All you do is work, so now you're going to play. Try doing something that normal seventeen-year-olds do!"

She let him pull her into the building, watching the back of his head. _'But you forget, I'm not a normal seventeen-year-old.'_ He let go of her hand to run over to one of the games, a grin splitting his face. Kagome stood still, tilting her head slightly. He looked so happy. _'I think… I've forgotten how to have fun with stuff like this.'_

After Sesshoumaru's training of hell, she was used to having fun through training, preferably with a good sparring partner. Sango had really helped make her first sessions tolerable then enjoyable.

Kagome shook her head and strolled to one of the games and sat in the chair. She pulled out one of the coins her mother gave her, and twirled it over her fingers for a moment. "Ah, what the hell," The token entered the machine with a **"clang"** and the screen lit up happily.

Her hands resting on the controls, Kagome couldn't hold back a sardonic smirk. _'Oh, if Sesshoumaru saw me now…'_

**-x-x-x-**

'_One, two, one, two, two...TWO! DAMN!' _Kagome glared at the screen, the bold red "Game Over" flashed in front of her, taunting her ruthlessly. She had been playing a random two player adventure game, and with only two more artifacts left to find, she had found one, and only had the second left when a fighter whom she had multiple times subdued suddenly appeared and had taken her out from behind. "Well that's rotten luck!"

"Hehe, you seem to be enjoying yourself Nee-chan," Souta smiled, walking over to her. They had been there about an hour and she'd been playing non-stop.

She laughed a little, "I was, until some coward decided to hit me from behind." She said it loud enough for the one on the other game system to hear, which he did, standing up and glaring at her.

"Hey, Yusuke!"

"Hey kid, what's up?"

Kagome frowned, how did this boy who seemed no older than her know her brother?

'_He's got demon energy pulsating all around him. He's strong, how did I not notice this sooner? Was I really so enthralled in a game that I lost my senses?'_

"Hey Nee-chan, this is Yusuke, he skips school a lot to come here and play. I've played a bunch of games with him too, but he usually wins."

Kagome forced a smile, "Cool, hey Souta, we should probably head home."

"What, after that friendly comment you made? I want a rematch, and we'll see who the coward is," He smirked, "And to let you know, I have no problem beating you then rubbing your face in the scores, so be prepared to lose, `cause I won't!"

Souta's eyes sparkled, a battle between his idle and his sister was about to take place, and he was going to witness it! He watched as Yusuke sat down at a different game, a fighting game, and Kagome grinned, "I'll take you on!" She sat across from him and took her joystick, fingers on the yellow, red, blue and green buttons, Souta played the coins, and the two were off. Both chose fitting characters; Yusuke a Street Fighter, Kagome a Female Samurai.

It was an all out battle and teens were gathering about to watch the two duke it out on the arcade game. Souta could tell his sister was a little anxious and uneasy about Yusuke, but having met the older boy before many times over, he could honestly say, punk he may be, Yusuke was a good guy. He knew that she would come to find that Yusuke...was very similar...to InuYasha. Watching them play, he could also see how Kagome was slowly morphing into the sister he had before she was pulled down the well; the playful and fun smile returning full force as she kicked Yusuke's butt.

"HA! That's how you do it!"

"Haha, I can't believe I lost to a girl." Yusuke sighed, standing up and weaving through the crowed as others sat down to play. He caught hold of Kagome's sleeve and grinned, "How about a victory meal?"

"Victory...meal..." Kagome smiled,_ 'A demon's asking me out; that's funny.'_ She laughed, "Alright then, yeah, that sounds like fun."

"I'm gonna hang out here a while, kay Nee-chan?"

Kagome looked hesitant about leaving Souta alone, but she knew he had come here by himself for awhile now, so finally agreed.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma & Nicol: Please Regard Us Kindly! Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^'' ''^_^**


	2. Sidewalk Stroll

_**D-R-A-M-A**_

_**Summary: DRAMA! D...R...A...M...A! What is Drama? Drama is an episode that is turbulent or highly emotional...This is Drama. **__**Kagome Higurashi**__**, that's me; and my life's FULL of D-R-A-M-A! So much so, that it doesn't matter where I go, I step into a new level of Drama. Now, I just hope I can find my way out of this Never-ending Drama.**_

_**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**_

_**Couples: Kagome/Yusuke (Incestuous) – Kagome/Kurama (Escape) – Kagome/Hiei (Fate)**_

_**Rated: M (DUH!)**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance/DRAMA**_

**Akuma-Chibi: Hiya guys! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story! This was a request from Bishonen'sFoxyMiko. S.T Nickolian has kindly agreed to help me write it, so please pay respects and give her the credit she deserves. We went back and forth, every time you see -x-x-x-, we traded, I started, so you should be able to tell with that. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed!**

**S. T. Nickolian: Konbanwa, minna-san! How'd you like the first chapter? Akuma-Chibi and I were chatting and she gave me the extended summary of this story and I asked if I could help! We did damn well, if I do say so myself. ^_^ Like Akuma said, we went back and forth on this, but I have to say I think she did more of the writing than me. ^^; So give her extra love! Thanks for reading, and please leave us a review!**

**DEDICATED TO:**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**

**-x-x-x-**

**Sidewalk Stroll**

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome stared across the table at the boy she'd met; Yusuke. He was funny, kind, looked to be relatively strong with a well built but lean physique. She had also quickly discovered his sarcastic and sardonic sense of humor. He was currently telling her of an Irish friend he had who has an obsession with flying._

"_If he could, he would live the rest of his life in the sky." He laughed, "That crazy idiot is exactly like me, it's great, and that means more fun when we fight!"_

_Kagome laughed, "You've told me about a lot of your friends, each one you've fought...do you...like fighting?" She asked, thinking back to their playful 'fight' at the arcade._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah! It's the thrill! It's...hard to explain...especially to a girl..."_

_She was about to say something about his 'sexist' comment, but stopped as his eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and laughed out._

"_Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean it in that way...um...what I meant was...most girls don't like fighting, or battles of any kind really...unless it's a battle of wits or something, and I found out a long while ago that it's best to just 'let' them win those."_

_Kagome smiled and chuckled a little as he placed a hand on his forehead with his fingers in his hair, messing up the 'cool guy' slicked back look he had going on. "It's no problem; I actually enjoy a good fight, a little battle can be fun sometimes. Although, I can't say I have the same passion you do when you're fighting, from the way it sounds, at least, but I do enjoy watching good fights too."_

"_...you're a girl, right?"_

_Kagome's face darkened before she lost it and burst out in a fit of laughter. "Yes, Yusuke; for the last past seventeen years, I have been of the female race, and the last I checked, that hadn't changed."_

"_...how recently was it that you checked?"_

_He raised his hands and blocked her punches as she hit him playfully; both laughing at the other as they settled back down. Kagome saw her three friends coming around a corner from out the window of the fast food joint that they were sitting in. "Oh god..." She stood and placed money on the table for the food before pulling him out and away before the three took notice to her, which, luckily, they didn't. Yusuke kept up easily with her, which didn't surprise her any, being that he was a demon. She had only been trained by a demon, so her speed was still nowhere near as impressive as a demon's, and she doubted that it ever would be. Kagome let go of his hand as she rested on a swing. "Sorry, I didn't want those three to see me with a guy."_

"_Oh?" He sat on the swing seat next to her, "Why is that?"_

"_...well...they have a way of over dramatizing stuff. If they'd seen us...well, let's just say that by tomorrow, the whole school would know that I was with a guy and the entire student population would be under the impression that I'm dating a bad boy type who has some kind of dragon tattoo and is a delinquent...um...yeah...they wouldn't see this for what it is."_

_She watched Yusuke stand and move in front of her swing, placing his hands on either side of her head on the chains and leaning in close to her. "And...what is this?"_

"_..." She felt her cheeks heat up and smiled a small smile before looking down at her feet with embarrassment. "This..." His finger hooked under her chin as she spoke, their eyes meeting and her heart beating hard against her chest, a little painful, but still an obvious sign that he was affecting her. "...this is a victory meal..."_

_He smirked and leaned in closer, stopping short of her lips he whispered, eyes still on hers, "Can I kiss you?"_

_Her breath caught in her throat, she could only nod, no longer able to form words of any language. His lips, moist and hard against hers as he pressed in something she'd consider passionate, met hers, willingly absorbing his taste and the feel of his lips pressed firmly against hers. 'Nice victory meal...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**(End Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome grinned as she raced down the shrine stairs. She was cutting it a bit close, and she would be late if she didn't run all the way there, but that wasn't a problem. Yusuke didn't mind, and she liked running—a distance that short wouldn't tire her out anyway.

Jumping the last five steps, Kagome apologized to the couple she almost landed on and ran down the street. Five weeks into their relationship, which started the first day they met, the miko didn't regret where they were at all. Maybe they rushed into it a bit, but the connection that had sparked between them that day in the arcade spurred them on.

None of her friends knew that she was officially dating, but there was nothing wrong with that—after all, they would only beg for details or rant about how Yusuke wasn't good enough for her, being a delinquent and all. Souta knew; how could he not with the increasing amount of time that his favorite, and only, sister and idol spent together? He did agree, however, not to tell their mother, since she would worry about Kagome more than she did already.

"Sorry!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she brushed past a redhead with long, silky hair. If she wasn't so preoccupied with reaching her date, or more concerned about her aura being hidden, she would have taken more note of the slight demonic aura around him and the deep green eyes that followed her a moment before he continued on his way.

Yusuke was amazing, if a little violent and uncouth. _'Then again, look at Inuyasha.'_ Kagome shook her head abruptly at the thought. She didn't like to compare the two of them. Mostly because she knew the feeling of always being second-best, a replacement, and she would never wish that burden on anyone. But it was also because the wound Inuyasha left on her heart when he died in her arms still ached a little. The less she thought about him, for now, the better off she would be.

The café rose up in her sight, and Kagome slowed down to catch what little breath she'd lost in the run. Checking her watch to make sure she wasn't late, she entered _Paradise Smoothies_ and looked around for her boyfriend.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a warm breath flowed over it. "Looking for someone?"

A grin flickered over her lips, and Kagome turned around. "As a matter of fact, I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here, but I can't seem to find him. He's a bit taller than me, black hair, with a scowl that could scare denizens of hell and a punk-rock look to his clothes. Seen him before?"

Dark brown eyes glittered down into hers with amusement.

**-x-x-x-**

Yusuke wrapped an arm playfully around her waist and moved to her left, her eyes followed him with a twinkle of amusement.

"I don't think so, but since he isn't here, why don't you and I go have some fun...his loss."

Kagome laughed and her arms wrapped around his neck, her forehead against his as he leaned against her. "I don't know, I'm very keen on seeing him..."

"You...are so cute." He smiled, kissing her on the lips in a slow, entranced wave of zeal. _'Mine...'_ It was a simple thought...but Yusuke couldn't help but want to push it back, push it away...like it was a danger...to him...to her...he wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't like the feeling, and following his gut was what he was known for. He pulled away and smirked, "A scowl that could scare denizens of Hell?"

She laughed and leaned against him, staring into his eyes with that cute innocent look she did, as if to tell him, **'I would never say that!'** He grinned, "Let's get going; you wanted to go to the festival that they're holding downtown, right?"

Kagome smiled, their game over, she nodded and took his hand in hers as they left.

Yusuke caught sight of someone from the corner of his eyes and pulled Kagome closer, but then upon realizing who he saw, loosened his hold and continued on his way. _'Need something __Hiei__, or have you just taken up stalking me while not playing investigator?'_

'_**Don't confuse me with yourself, Detective; I was just passing through when...hn, it doesn't matter actually.'**_

Yusuke frowned but said nothing as his short demon friend left the tree he'd been in and took off, no doubt to see Kurama, or so he thought. _'Hell, maybe he's finally got a lady friend. Ha! Hiei shacking up with some evil and twisted, short woman...capable of withstanding the power and energy of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame...now I'd pay to see what she'd look like.'_

"Yusuke, we're here. You seem distracted, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah!" He laughed, "I was just thinking; are you free this coming Saturday?"

She froze as if she suddenly remembered something important and he stared curiously at her.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kagome, could you wait for a second?" The kind voice of her mother broke her from her jog to the stairs, and Kagome smiled when her mother walked up to her._

"_What's up?" She really did love her mother, more than anyone could ever imagine; after all the drama and worry Kunloon __Higurashi__ went through during her years of going down the well, how could she not. For sticking with her all those times, Kagome would do a lot for the woman._

_Her mother just smiled. "I wanted to ask if you could not plan anything for __this Saturday__. We're having a family reunion, and I want you to be there since you've missed so many of them."_

_Kagome blinked. "__Family reunion__?" But they all lived at the shrine, well except for—Her eyes widened. "You mean dad's family?"_

_Kunloon nodded. "He was married before he met me, and Atsuko and I remained good friends even after they split, and he married me. We have these get-togethers every couple years, but I think this will be the first time you and her son will both be able to attend."_

_Kagome bit her lip. Saturday was usually the day she spent with Yusuke, but..."Sure. I'll be there." Her mother asked for so little. This was the least she could do._

"_Thank you, dear." Kunloon's smile was radiant. "Now, go on. I hope you're not late for your friends."_

_Kagome's eyes widened, and she vaulted down the stairs._

**-x-x-x-**

**(End Flashback)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, "Sorry Yusuke, I can't...I promised my mom earlier that I would attend this family get together..." She smiled guiltily but when he put his arm over her shoulder and laughed, she couldn't help smile a real, genuine smile.

"It's cool Kagome, you should have fun with your family too."

'_Fun? I don't even know these people...'_ She placed her arm around his waist and chose to lay the subject aside for another time. "Let's go to the games, ah!"

He frowned and turned to see what had gotten her all excited. "Masks?"

"There Youkai Masks!" She said as if that made a world of difference, though, it did bring a few questions to mind, one that slipped before he could stop it.

"You like demons?"

She paused in thought and smiled, "Yeah, their pretty cool once you get to know them, or at least...I'm sure they would be. Demonology is amazing, so I'm sure that the creatures that those myths are based off of are equally amazing."

He laughed, "You may be cute Kagome, but you are so weird. You mean to say, you actually like demons? Those monsters that reside in hell and fancy doing bad deeds and harming─"

"Yusuke!" She looked sad, he stopped what he was saying stared into her eyes and noticed how authentic that somberness was.

"Sorry Kagome, hey, let's get you one."

Kagome smiled as he pulled her to the stand, placing a white mask over her face with a maroon crescent moon centered on it. It was a dog demon mask, one that she felt to be very familiar to her, the jagged marks of maroon on the cheeks caused realization to dawn on her.

"Nice choice ma'am, the mask of─"

"The great dog demon general and lord..." She said, interrupting him with a smile. "Lord Inu no Taisho-Sama. A demon who fell in love with a human after his Lady InuKimi gave birth to his first born son, Sesshoumaru, then had an affair of love with the human Izayoi, who birthed his second, last son, InuYasha, who was part human and part demon."

"...yes..." The salesman behind the stand seemed shocked, and she could understand why. "That's correct, in every way, that's completely accurate, or at least, from what we know."

"I live on a shrine, not too far from here...so...I learned quite a few things on demons."

"Oh, you must mean the Sunset Shrine, you are Kunloon's little girl, aren't you?"

"I am, yes." She held the mask close and bowed.

"Well, she's done well with you, I'll tell you that much."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you sir, um...could I purchase this?"

Yusuke handed the money over before she could pull hers out and pulled the mask from her hand and over her head. "It fits you...heck, I think you've been improved."

She laughed, punching him in the arm as she pulled it up and a little to the side of her head.

The day continued much the same, with both playing games and going stand to stand to see what sort of souvenirs there were. Kagome was holding a clear plastic bag with a Koi inside that swam energetically around in circles as she laughed, sitting on a bench next to Yusuke who's arm was placed lazily around her waist while she leaned against him, her head on his chest, feat laying out on the bench to her side. "Yusuke, I should start heading back, it's getting late." She said, looking up at him.

He stared down at her with a warm smile, "Alright then, I'll see you soon then."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course you will!" She stood and waved goodbye, leaving Yusuke to watch her disappear before heading to his own home.

**-x-x-x-**

"Yusuke!" His mother yelled once he closed the door behind him. With a sigh, he shrugged off his jacket. Moving into the trashed living room, he silently swore never to bring Kagome here. "Oh, good; you're back."

Atsuko blew smoke at him, and Yusuke wrinkled his nose slightly. Superior senses really sucked, sometimes. "What do ya want?"

Pouting, Atsuko about went into a full rant about disrespecting brats, but the look he gave her shut it down. "Fine. We're going to see your dad's second family this weekend, and you had better be there."

Black brows furrowed in confusion. "Dad's family?" He remembered his mom mentioning them a few times, but between keeping up his reputation and his job, he never really cared about them. "Why do I have to go this time? You haven't badgered me about it before."

"Because, baka," she gave him a no-arguments glare. "Kun-loon wants you to meet your siblings, even if they are only half. Be there, or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah." Rolling his eyes, Yusuke stalked to his room. Kagome wasn't available that day, so he could deal with it, but he would be the first to admit that there were a lot of other things he would rather be doing; Harassing Kuwabara, kicking demon ass, or loafing off at the arcade, just to name a few.

Flopping down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he could have sworn he felt Hiei's power signature flicker away.

**-x-x-x-**

**Akuma: Hiya guy's~ Akuma here! Hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guy's look forward to the next! I beseech that thee also give respect to Nicol-Nee-Chan for her amazing efforts and good work! Please continue to read with us and follow us to the end of this story! _*Bows*_**

**S.T. Nickolian: Yo, minna! S. T. Nickolian, at your service! Or, as Akuma-chan affectionately calls me, Nicol-nee-chan. So! Here's chapter 2! Akuma-chan did most of the work again, so more loves for her! (Loves being reviews, hopefully.) Thank you all for reading, and please continue to do so until the end. *DRAMAtic bow***

''**^o^'' ''^o^''**


End file.
